TARDIS trouble
by barbequed hamster
Summary: Rose and the doctor have reunited, but now the TARDIS is having trouble. Series 3 never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't updated my other books in a while, but I thought this up and thought I would post it while I can remember it.**

DWDWDW

"You should've woken me up." Jack yawned.

"But you looked so cute just lying there. We didn't want to wake you." Rose grinned.

"Mornin' Doc" Jack said, ruffling the doctors hair.

"Don't do that. And don't call me doc." He scowled.

Rose smirked behind her cup of tea.

"Sorry hon." The doctor glared at Jack.

"Aw, leave him alone." Rose smiled, wrapping her arms around the Doctor. Jack promptly joined in.

"Oi, I'm warning you."

"What so Rose can do it but I can't?" Jack reasoned.

"I like it when Rose does it, but when it's you, I don't"

Jack was interrupted from replying, by Rose.

"Hey what's happening?"

The monitor was flashing red, and a timer was counting something down.

"It looks like an intergalactic probe. Probably an XTYMZ space type 2." The doctor frowned.

"What, no. it can't be."

"What's that" piped in Rose.

"A virus. Look, it's overwriting the system." said Jack.

"Where's it coming from?" the doctor wondered. He held down a button on the sonic screwdriver, and wandered around the room. It was giving off a constant bleep, which got louder as he got closer to Rose.

"It's coming from you!" he said in disbelief.

Her eyes grew wide.

"Doctor, I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but what is the timer counting down?"

"The minutes 'til we crash and burn."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?"

"Explain, Doc" Jack said closing his eyes.

"Come with me."

They followed the doctor into the med bay, where he made rose stand behind an x-ray machine.

"A microscopic micro chip. A XTYMZ type, like you said. It's stopping the TARDIS from being able to go any where"

"But how did it get there?" Rose asked.

"It's in the small intestine, so I guess you swallowed it. It's absolutely tiny, you wouldn't have noticed."

"Well, that'll be ok, won't it?" She said, her face brightening. "It will just pass out."

"It's not that easy." Jack replied. "Once it's in there, it attaches itself to the side. The right medicine could get it out."

"But what if we don't have the right type? What then? Rose bit her lip. The doctor walked over to the medicine shelf.

They didn't reply.

"What I'm surprised at is that it has to be programmed. Somebody meant this to happen." Jack commented.

"Found it!"

"And…" Jack and Rose said simultaneously.

"It's empty. Think Rose. Did you notice anything strange about last night?"

_The Doctor wanted to take Rose out, as a celebration for getting her back. They had had a great evening, dancing, meeting new people, and the food! Piles of anything you could imagine. _

"_Food is the Glommers specialty "The doctor had said. Rose had had a Blue Fish with several eyes, served with what looked like pink broccoli._

Rose glared at the doctor.

"Ok, stupid question."

_120 minutes_

"We have two hours." Jack interrupted.

"All right. Rose, look for information and medicine which might help. I will try to fix the TARDIS and Jack; you can help both of us."

"Fine." Rose watched sadly as the Doctor went out of the room. She gazed over to the pile of volumes that she had to look through. _Here goes_ she thought.

DRWHODRWHO

_102 minutes_

"Spanner"

"Here"

"Screwdriver"

"Here"

"Ow!" The doctor sucked his throbbing finger, as he watched sparks fly of the metal he had just touched.

"O-Kay," he said slowly.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Jack volunteered. The doctor shot him a look that would silence thunder.

"Fine. I'm sure if you could just OW!"

"Hurts, doesn't it" The Doctor smirked.

DRWHODRWHO

_99 minutes_

Rose flipped open the 11th book, and scanned the index. There! Microscopic Microchips, page 447

She turned to that page, and read.

_MICROSCOPIC MICROCHIPS_

_These miniscule chips can easily be hidden in food, as a method of putting them in the human body, where it will attach itself to the small intestines walls. It will be programmed by a certain computer to do a specific task, possibly after a certain time delay. This may range from getting information to harming machines or engines. _

_Method of Removal:_

_The blood of a ligger will painlessly remove the chip, but if that is not available, try eating a sturmip worm. _

_If neither of those is available, the Cat Nuns in New New York should be able to remove it easily. _

"What if we can't? Stupid book!" Rose growled, and tried unsuccessfully to throw the book at the nearby wall. They were going to die, and it would be all her fault.

**Reviews are nice. ******


	3. Chapter 3

_83 minutes_

Rose's tears were interrupted by the intercom crackling to life.

"_Rose…Can you…me? ...to the …trol room. I ne... to talk to yo..."_

Rose wiped her mascara from her eyes with her sleeve and stood up, breathing deeply. Then she slowly crossed the room and went to find the doctor.

DWDWDW

_76 minutes_

She found jack and the doctor in the control room. She looked down when she saw their faces.

"Well, after exactly 44 minutes, I came to a huge conclusion." Said the Doctor.

"Rose looked up hopefully. " What?"

"There's nothing we can do."

"Oh." Silent tears pricked Rose's eyes.

"If I could just weld that wire to this one" he continued, pulling a thin wire out of nowhere "I could do it easy peasy."

"Why can't you?" Rose replied whilst Jack sniggered.

The Doctor looked embarrassed.

" Well, because as I moved pulled out this wire from under the floor, a high voltage came out of it in the form of sparks and caused the particles in my sonic screwdriver to vibrate enormously and separate themselves."

"Meaning?" Rose raised her eyebrows.

"I accidentally melted the sonic screwdriver."

"Do you have a spare one" Jack butted in?

"Umm… It sort of fell out of my back pocket into the loo and I flushed it away without realising."

This statement made Jack double up with laughter.

"S'not funny. Rose what are you doing?"

Rose had wandered over to the doors and was fingering them.

"It's the only way. I can't do this too you." Rose whispered.

"No no no…" The doctor grabbed her hands, understanding what she was going to do. "I can't let you do that."

"What will happen, Doctor? When we crash." She asked looking him in the eye.

"The TARDIS would fall apart, you would die instantaneously and I would just keep regenerating until I couldn't any more."

"And Jack… What would happen to him? He wouldn't die. He would just sit there, watching you die three more times and then what? Nothing. He would go mad Doctor."

"Yep, doesn't sound great, does it" Jack said. "But, I mean, I would rather do that than watching you step out there…" He corrected himself quickly, noticing the Doctors glare.

"Rose, we'll find a way. Trust me." The doctor said. Then he became full of life again "Right, Rose, go into my bedroom, and look around for any spare sonic screwdrivers that I had forgotten about. Jack help me again."

Rose nodded, and went in search of the screwdrivers.

Doctor glanced at the Timer.

_59 minutes_

Less than an hour.

"Come on Jackie boy, we better get moving."

DWDW

Rose slipped into the Doctors room, and shut the door. She began on one side of the room, working her way round. Papers, pens and underwear were thrown onto the floor. By the time she had finished, clothes, books, and papers had been scattered every where.

_Oops. Never mind._

Suddenly, she spied a metal filing cabinet, hiding behind the door.

She walked over to it, and tried to open one of the drawers, but it was locked. She grabbed hold of it, and pulled, until it came loose.

"Yes!" she cried out loud.

Quickly, she rifted through it until she found what she was looking for. A light in metal casing. She grabbed it, and ran down the corridor.

DWDW

Meanwhile, the Doctor was battling with the piece of wire underneath the floorboards. It wasn't quite long enough to reach the other piece. He gave it on final tug and it snapped.

"Damn." He yelled tiredly.

"You ok down there?" Jacks head loomed above him.

"No. I just broke it. Maybe this isn't the way to go?"

"No." Jack agreed. "What if we tried to get the picture of the problem on the screen?"

"It will have shut down. If I had the sonic screw driver though…"

"Look!" Rose shouted, bursting in through the doors. "I found one! Although, your filing cabinet is broken."

"What filing cabinet? Never mind. Here." He lifted himself out from under the floor, and gratefully took the sonic screwdriver.

"Hmm." He said sniffing. "It's a bit old, but it will do. How long left?"

"44 minutes."

He grinned. "Excellent. We'll be fine, I think."

DWDW

**Or will they…**


	4. Chapter 4

_38 minutes_

"Wire welding thingy"

"Here."

"Hammer"

"Umm." Rose searched around.

"Oh wait, I already have it" The doctor said. "And… voila"

The screen had burst into life again. The doctor scanned the screen intently.

"There!" Jack pointed at a bleeping dot.

"Nope, that's Rose. There it is, see? The blue dot."

Rose looked where the doctor was indicating. Around it, the corridors on the TARDIS blue print were turning blue, and it was spreading.

"I was right though. It is the control panel." Jack commented.

"Damn." The doctor huffed. "The only way I can fix it is if I can fix this wire to the other one, but they're not long enough to reach each other."

"So there's nothing we can do at all?" Rose bit her li for the hundredth time that morning.

"I hate to say this Rose, but no. There's nothing we can do." The doctor replied quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose looked at the floor, not wanting to show the doctor how scared she was.

"Jack." He murmured. "Could you give us a few minutes?"

"Without saying a word, he turned, and left the room.

"Rose… I'm so sorry."

"Why? It's my fault."

"No. It's not. I can't lose you Rose. I've only just got you back." He was crying as well now, his voice choking him. Rose started to cry even harder.

"There's nothing we can do. You said so yourself. All we can do now is wait."

DWDW

_19 __minutes_

The doctor sighed.

_17 __minutes_

Jack checked his watch.

_16__ minutes_

Tears streaked Rose's cheeks.

_13__ minutes_

The doctor pulled out a banana.

_12 __minutes_

He finished the banana.

_9__ minutes_

Rose whimpered.

_8 minutes_

Jack checked his watch again.

_7 minutes_

Rose buried her face into the Doctor

_6 minutes_

The Doctor felt sick.

_5 minutes_

Jack pulled his bag full of tools, games and books closer to him.

_4 minutes_

Jack checked his watch again.

_3 minutes_

The doctor rested his gaze on Jacks watch.

_2 __minutes_

"The watch! Use the watch!" He grabbed Rose's hand and forced it onto the watch. "You're off to 25th of July 2007. See you there."

_1 minute_

Jack whacked the watch and both he and Rose disappeared.

**Just to let you know, this is nowhere near finished!**


	6. Chapter 6

"_All systems configuring" _The TARDIS said telepathically.

The Doctor grinned. They were safe. An hour, then he could find Rose and Jack.

DWDW 

"Whoa" Rose cried, as she landed in a rather unladylike heap on the floor. Sitting up, she touched her head, feeling it throb.

"Here you go." Jack, who had got used to the feeling, leaned over and gave her a hand.

"So now we just wait."

"I guess so." Jack pulled some tic-tacs out of his pockets and offered one to Rose.

As she sucked, she finally took in her surroundings. They were in the middle of a busy square, People were bustling about all around her, going to work, going home, shopping etc. She went over to a man waving free newspapers and checked the date. It was the 25th of July, 2007, like the doctor had said. The Newspaper was called the London Gazette.

"Hey Jack. How will the Doctor know where we are? We could be anywhere, even on a different planet."

"He'll find, you I'm sure." a female voice behind them said sweetly.

DWDW 

"_All systems working"_

"Finally" thought the Doctor. "Rose, here I come." The doctor flipped a switch and went in search of Jack and Rose.

DWDW

Vworp vworp.

The TARDIS materialised into view.

"Ah, fresh air has never been so great" Thought the Doctor. He had landed in Trafalgar square, which was where he had set Jacks watch to take them. Hopefully, they had had the sense not to go anywhere. Suddenly, he caught sight of Rose's bright pink pullover, and started to jog towards it. As he got nearer, he started to slow down. Rose looked upset, and even Jack didn't seem his usual flirtatious self.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried now.

"They're fine, just a bit shocked I expect." Smiled a young woman with curly brown hair.

"Who are you?"

"Dearie me, Can't even remember who I am. Of course, I don't look anything like how I was back then. And a long time has passed since then."

The doctor looked confused for a moment, which then changed to astonishment as he realised who the mystery woman was…

DWDW

**I do like keeping you all in the dark… **


	7. Chapter 7

"The Rani" The Doctor stated quietly. His hearts seemed to have jumped into his mouth, and he couldn't swallow.

"The one and only. Why don't you invite me into your TARDIS and I'll explain everything. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

DWDW

Minutes later, they were all sitting round the kitchen table drinking mugs of coffee, over which rose was summing up the Rani. She was beautiful, with her thick, brown curly hair, her bright blue eyes hidden behind thick black lashes. And her voice was hypnotising, yet at the same time so sweet it was enough to make Rose want to throw up. Yes, she was definitely a threat. But did the doctor realise that?

"I just… I can't… How? How are you here" The Doctor asked.

"I had left in the middle of it all, along with The Master, in my TARDIS. But when we landed, it was falling to pieces and we couldn't fix it. But what about you? Or did you end it all?" She replied with a gleam in your eye. The doctor didn't reply, so she carried on. "My my. Such a cowardly Doctor. Or brave, depending on the way you look at it. You have spent so many years without anybody to care for you and understand you. But now you have me!"

"I have Rose"

"Yes of course you do. But she's not family. Not like I am."

"What about the microchip. I guess that was you. You could have killed us."

"Nonsense. I knew you'd find a way."

"Who is she Doctor? Really?" Rose butted in.

"Just a friend."

"She's more than that though isn't she." This came from Jack, who had been silent till now, watching the conversation pass back and forth like a ball in a game of tennis.

"We had a relationship"

"What, as in she's your sister? Tell me she's your sister" Rose's voice rose in pitch.

"We-ell, no. More of a girlfriend, partner, lover, whatever you want to call it." the doctor said looking down at the floor.

Rose gasped, choked back a sob and ran out of the room.

The Rani smiled to herself.

"Actually, I'm a little tired. You don't happen to have enough space for me to stay the nigh do you?"

"Yes. I'll show you to your room." He led her out of the room, avoiding Jack's eyes.

DWDW

After he had shown the Rani to her room, he went to find Rose.

He could hear her in her bedroom crying.

"Rose? Can I come in?"

"Go away" Rose yelled.

"Rose, please. I need to talk to you."

"Just leave me alone."

Gently, the doctor pushed open the door.

"I said go away." Rose snarled.

"What are you doing?" Rose had got out all of her clothes and items and was busy packing them into a florescent pink suitcase.

"Either she goes, or I go. It's your choice."

"What? You're mad. I'm not getting back together with her!"

"I don't care. I want her out!"

The doctor grabbed a pile of clothes in the suitcase and put them on the bed. Instantly, Rose shoved them in again.

"I can't tell her to leave! She's the only family I've got now"

"So? I don't care if she's your twin sister. I want her out. I'll give you 12 hrs."

She pushed the doctor out of the room and locked the door. He leaned against the cold, hard wood and took a deep breath.

"Everything ok? I could hear raised voices." said a sugary voice.

"Yes fine thanks. She gets a bit tetchy every so often" he smiled fakely at the Rani, who was wearing a pink dressing gown.

"Aah, time of the month."

"Yes probably. I need to go and talk to Jack. Goodnight."

"Night," She went back into the bedroom smirking. It was all going to plan.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been to Italy for 3 weeks. Hope your having a great summer holiday so far!**

p.s I don't know if fakely is a word, but you get the idea of what I'm trying to say!


	8. Chapter 8

"Jack?"

"Oh. It's you. The idiot in all his glory." Jack shook his head at the Doctor. "That woman is the devil! Honestly!"

"What am I gonna do Jack? I have to make a choice! Rose or The Rani, the only family I've got."

"Rose, the woman you love or somebody you haven't seen for a century."

"Thanks Jack, that's really helpful" The Doctor snapped sarcastically.

"Night Doctor, I'm going to bed. Remember to lock your door,"

There was no answer.

DWDWDW

The next morning Rose got up early. She had barely slept, and when she did, she had had nightmares.

She walked into the kitchen and poured out some cereal into a bowl. She so lost in thought that it took her a moment to realise something was nibbling her toe. She looked down and screamed.

She jumped onto a chair, as Jack ran into the room.

"What? What's happened?"

"A mouse! A mouse bit my toe!

Jack stopped and raised an eyebrow at her. "A mouse?"

"It was bigger than a cat. Look, it's over there!"

Rose was right. Jack could make out the large shape of a furry body going through the door. Attached to it was a huge, long tail.

At that moment, the Rani walked in.

"Oh dear. I've lost my mouse Have you seen it?"

"Seen it? It bit my toe." Rose thundered.

The Rani just gave a shrug. "Sorry. They do that."

"They?!"

"What's going on?" The doctor came in yawning. His hair was completely messed up. Jack guessed he hadn't slept at all.

_God he looks so cute_ Rose thought. "Good it's you." She dragged him by the arm into the library.

"Have you made your decision?" The Doctor hesitated, then went on. "Rose. I love you too much for you to ever know. I can't let you go."

Rose smiled. _How could I be angry at him?_

"But… I can't tell her to go, either. Not yet. Let her stay here for at least two more days."

Rose's anger returned. _He just doesn't understand _ "Fine. I want to see my mum."

"Ok. I'll set the co-ordinates. Shall I come?"

"No."

He watched her as she marched out of the room.

"_Now I'm in for a slap" _He thought.

He wandered back into the room where Jack and the Rani were having a heated discussion about something.

When Jack saw the doctor, he told him he was going out. He pulled on his coat scowling, and went out the door.

DWDWDW

Rose sat on the sofa at Jackie's, staring out the window. She wondered what they were doing. They…they wouldn't leave without her would they? No.

"So. Where's the Doctor? I thought you and him were inseparable."

"He… he had to fix something. Couldn't wait he said." As she made up this excuse, she stared out of the window hopefully.

"More tea?" Jackie asked realising something was wrong.

"Yes please."

As Jackie left the room, Rose saw somebody pass who looked remarkably like Jack. It couldn't be. He wouldn't leave them alone together!

Without thinking about it, she grabbed her coat and bolted out the door.

"Tell me what's going on then Rose. Rose?"

DWDWDW

"So." The Rani started. "What have you been doing since I last met you. Let me see. You were in your seventh reincarnation the last time I saw you. What are you in now?" Somehow, she had got very close to him.

"My tenth. You should have seen my last one. Bald, with big ears!" He joked, moving away slightly. He could smell mints on her breath. "It's lucky my job comes with limited life insurance! Saving the world isn't as easy as people think"

The Rani laughed, moving even closer towards the doctor, who took a step back. He gulped.

"What about Rose? When did you meet her?"

"Living plastic. Trying to take over the world. Told her to run. Typical day really, and she's been with me ever since. Although, she does have the tendency to run off, and get captured. I have to save her then"

He was babbling now, and the Rani was closing in on him, pressing him against the wall. He closed his eyes, expecting to feel her touching him. But all he could sense was cool metal touching his wrists. He opened his eyes and looked at the hand cuffs. She had welded them to the wall with his sonic screwdriver which she was now waving around.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for to try and find a TARDIS that I could use. And then you help me out by giving me yours. How very kind. So kind, in fact, that I'm going to give you three choices. Number one, I let you live and put you on a deserted planet with your friends. Number two, I kill you and your companions or number three I kill your friends, and put you on a deserted planet. Your choice."

"Not if I can help it" Jack said behind her, raising a book above The Rani's head. But The Rani ducked and grabbed Jack holding him against the wall.

"Next time, don't try that when there's a mirror right in front of me. I saw you come in." Using the sonic screwdriver she shot a beam of light at jack, killing him.

"Oops. What are you laughing at?" She asked as The Doctor grinned at her. Suddenly, Jack took a deep breath of air and came back to life.

"Hi. How are you doing" He asked the scowling Rani.

"You know," she said "I've always wanted somebody who could do that. They would be great for my experiments. Oh"

Somebody had grabbed the Rani's arms from behind, holding them behind her back in a tight grip.

"Sorry to quote Jack, but not if I can help it" said a female. Jack and Rose had entered at the same time, and she was now holding The Rani's arms behind her back. The Rani struggled, but then gave up.

"You got me." She Struggled.

Quickly, Jack undid the Doctors wrists before putting The Rani's in them.

"I should have been more careful. I trusted you, Rani, and you let me down."

"My heart bleeds" She snarled

He furrowed his brow. "What am I going to do with you?."

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"If she doesn't have a TARDIS, how did she know we were coming?"


End file.
